My Perfect Enemy
by The High Queen Of Angst
Summary: "A flash of amusement crossed his cold gaze. Friend. That had been an interesting word to describe their partnership. He had had no need for friends. And...he doubted that it was much different for...him." A homecoming gift to my dear friend Ruler of All Unicorns. Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Screw Light Yagami, I am Kira. *Oneshot/Complete*


**This is my gift to a very special friend of mine. An author who has become a cornerstone to this site! Welcome back, Ruler of All Unicorns! You have been missed!**

* * *

_**'I'm sorry...' The voice came forlorn as eyes drifted up to meet his face, the silence spanning the distance between the two men. 'It will be lonely, won't it.'**_

_**'Hm?' His own voice came slightly confused, taken off guard.**_

_**'You and I will be parting ways soon...'**_

"_Dead as dead can be"_

_The doctor tells me  
But I just can't believe him_

_Ever the optimistic one  
I'm sure of...your ability _

_To become...my perfect enemy_

Light Yagami continued staring at the granite inscription. That voice drifting along the wind that gently caressed his hair. _His_ voice. Brows delicately furrowed into discontent. It was over. But...he still couldn't quite settle himself with the outcome. It had been too easy. He had really expected more.

Each conversation. Each glance. Each confrontation. A brilliant game of chess...

_**'Ryuga...what would it take to get you to believe that I'm not Kira? Please! Isn't there something?!'**_

_**'If you aren't Kira, it won't be necessary. Let things run their course and the truth will be revealed.'**_

_**'I can't take this anymore! Put yourself in my position! How do you think it feels to be accused of being Kira?!'**_

_**'...it was one of the worst feelings ever...'**_

...a game that had come to an end. A disgruntled sigh parted lips that had been turned into a slight frown as his gaze continued to burn into the inscription.

Each time he had been accused of being Kira, he had denied it. Of course. But with each denial was met with an even more fervent accusation. Which only lead to a more intensely passionate renouncement of this assertion on his part.

_Wake up_

_And face me_

_Don't play dead_

_Cause maybe  
Someday _

_I will walk away and say,_

"_You disappoint me"  
Maybe you're better off this way_

_He_ was gone. Removed from the equation. The game over. The victory claimed. Then...why?

_**'Just as I thought. It's too simple. It's no fun without Ryuzaki here.'**_

Light's scowl only deepened at this memory...his own words.

_Leanin' over you here_

_Cold and catatonic  
I catch a brief reflection _

_Of what you could and might have been  
It's your right _

_And your ability  
To become…my perfect enemy_

_**'Besides, the only reason I feel comfortable saying things like that is because I'm not really Kira.'**_

_**'That's a good point. You're not Kira. That is, it would be a problem if you were Kira...because...I feel you're the first friend that I've ever had.'**_

A flash of amusement crossed his cold gaze. _Friend_. That had been an interesting word to describe their partnership. He had had no need for friends. And...he doubted that it was much different for..._him_. No... There had never been a friendship between them. It had been something _far_ more gratifying. The two feeding off of each others childish need to win.

But...this win. Looking at the grave of the fallen, this victory somehow felt so hollow. _He_ felt hollow. Empty. Unsatisfied. It had been too easy.

_Wake up_

_...why can't you..._

_And face me_

_...come on now...  
Don't play dead _

_...don't play dead...  
Cause maybe_

_...because maybe...  
Someday_

_...someday I'll..._

_I will walk away and say,_

"_You disappoint me"  
Maybe you're better off this way..._

The wind continued to whisper to him. The sky was alight in a spectacular array of pink, red, and orange...bringing about the death of today. Bittersweet in it's beauty, it only seemed to amplify Light's current mood. But...underneath the sense of numb dissatisfaction over his victory...Light could feel it. Just beneath the surface.

_...maybe you're better off this way...  
...maybe you're better off this way...  
...maybe you're better off this way..._

His fingers curled in on themselves, the nails digging painfully deep into the flesh of his palms. His arms trembling as the muscles stretched and strained with the force of his rage.

_You're better of this..._

_You're better off this...  
Maybe you're better off!_

It _couldn't_ be over. It was just too easy.

_Wake up!_

_...why can't you..._

_And face me!_

_...come on now...  
Don't play dead!_

_...don't play dead...  
Cause maybe!_

_...because maybe...  
Someday_

_...someday I'll... _

_I will walk away and say,_

"_You fucking disappoint me!"  
Maybe you're better off this way!_

Ragged breath caused his chest to heave painfully. Even in death the man had managed to mar his victory. He could practically _hear_ the laughter at his expense! That smug expression. The look of complete confidence. An enraged scream wrenched itself free of him as he fell to his knees in front of the grave of his adversary.

_Go ahead and play dead!_

_Go!  
I know that you can hear this!_

_Go!  
Go ahead and play dead!_

_Go!  
Why can't you turn and face me!?_

The ragged screams formed themselves into words. And as the words spilled out, he found he couldn't stop. His rage taking over, Light continued to scream out his lament. The demand of an angry child.

"Wake up!"

_Why can't you turn and face me!?_

"Wake up!"

_Why can't you turn and face me!?_

"Wake up!"

_Why can't you turn and face me!?_

_You!  
You fucking disappoint me!_

"...just...wake up..." He murmured quietly in his place on the ground, kneeling next to the grave of the one who had known who he really was all along as the cemetery returned to silence.

Silence...like death...

_Passive aggressive bullshit_

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Lyrics featured in this story are from the song "Passive" by A Perfect Circle. And I would claim this concept as original...but...then I am pretty sure all of you would find the numerous youtube videos!**


End file.
